


Rebirths and Revelations

by Eruran (Mariyekos)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Fire Emblem: Awakening Spoilers, Fire Emblem: Fates Spoilers, Other, Some non-canon lore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 22:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14531040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariyekos/pseuds/Eruran
Summary: Confronting his future self upon Grima's back, Robin accepts his fate and approaching death. But instead of fading away into non-existence, he wakes up in a new field with three new people leaning over him, this time two princesses and a butler. Just what was going on? A what-if story about M!Robin being inserted into the Revelation path. F!Corrin, pairings up for suggestion.





	Rebirths and Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> I first posted this story up on FFnet, and am still posting. What I have here will be the revised version, with revisions for typos, consistency, and general writing. Most of the author's notes from FFnet will be removed or revised as well.
> 
> Right now I've written about 190,000 words and 20 chapters for this story. The revised version I can almost guarantee will be longer. I'm going to try to post a revised chapter around the same time I post a new chapter up on FF, and will catch up to the story there sooner or later (hopefully sooner!). Thank you if you've decided to read, and I hope you enjoy.

The wind was howling all around him, the sounds of clashing weapons, rumbling magic, and shouts of pain belonging to both enemy and ally filling the air as Robin stood before his dark counterpart. After all that he and his companions had gone through facing Grima, after all the terror and suffering the dragon god had inflicted upon civilian and soldier alike, Robin had finally managed to reach him face-to-face. With their proximity, he at last had the opportunity he'd longed for over the course of the war: to end everything once and for all.

"I won't let you wreak havoc on Ylisse or Plegia or Regna Ferox or anywhere else ever again, Grima! These breaths will be your last!" Robin shouted, fury gleaming in his eyes as he lifted his hand to cast one final spell.

There was no way he could back down.

"Oh really?" A small smile grew on Grima's face. The dragon didn't believe Robin, evidently. But despite the confidence he was presenting, a small sliver of doubt had begun to make its way into Grima's sinister expression. "You wouldn't seriously try to kill me, would you? You don't have it in you. You and I both know what happens if you somehow succeed. If by some stroke of luck you do kill me, I won't be the only one to fall."

Grima took a breath. "Now, you're not the kind of man who would do that are you? To abandon your friends and allies after they've poured so much of their hearts into loving you. They would miss you, and who are you to cause them such pain, to rip away their happiness?

"And tell me, what of your army? It would fall apart without you at the lead. The Shepherds were little more than a passing country guard before you joined. His Majesty over there is a warrior, not a tactician. While I can't deny his skill with that damned blade he holds, I would be lying if I said I held any confidence in his leadership abilities. I pity the council assembled to aid in during his rule. So surely you jest," Grima said.

The longer the Fell Dragon continued on, the more Robin felt Grima was stalling, trying to buy time before the inevitable happened. Either Robin would land the final blow and Grima would die, or Chrom would get the last hit in and Grima would be condemned to another thousand-year sleep.

There was always the possibility that Grima would win, and that he'd be able to avoid the pain that would accompany his defeat. But the Risen were being cut down faster than Grima could spawn them, and it was only a matter of time before the Shepherds closed in on Grima and either Robin or Chrom cut him down.

Grima was no idiot. He wouldn't have succeeded in Lucina's timeline if he was. He wouldn't have been so successful in Robin's timeline if he was.

Raw power could only get one so far. The Hierophant had meddled with events for years, even before Grima's dragon form dominated the skies. Grima was no idiot, and that meant he was perfectly aware of how slim his chance of victory was.

Then why did he seem so calm? Perhaps calm wasn't the perfect word, but Grima didn't seem nearly as frantic as someone facing their own death should be. No one with any regard for their own life just stood there talking. They kicked and screamed and hurled dark magic every which way.

But... could Robin really say that with any kind of certainty? Who had he ever faced that was in such a position as Grima was?

“Robin, no!” A voice behind the tactician practically screamed, making Grima raise an eyebrow and Robin turn. Two Risen were on the ground by Chrom’s feet, the man kicking them out of the way as he ran toward the two cloaked figures before him.

“Please Robin, you can’t do this! I can kill him! We can send him back to sleep for a long time, so he won’t wake until long after you and I and our children and grandchildren die! You don’t have to do this! We all love you! We can’t lose one of our best friends! _I_ can’t lose my best friend” Chrom choked out, his voice breaking at the end of his words. “We’re two halves of the same whole, aren’t we!? You can’t leave me- you can’t leave us behind!”

Chrom was only a few feet away from them when two more Risen materialized, one in front of the man, one behind. The one in the back grabbed Chrom by the neck, throwing him backward. Chrom flipped over, rolling for a moment before he stopped himself and rose to his feet, pulling Falchion out. He threw another glance toward Robin, his eyes pleading for Robin not do what Robin knew he had to. The Risen then closed in on Chrom, forcing him to fight them before he could attempt to reach Grima to deal the final blow.

Robin sighed at his friend's attempts. It was hopeless. He supposed he should thank Grima for stopping Chrom from getting in his way, but it really wasn't the time.

It didn’t really matter anyway, because Grima spoke before Robin had the chance.

"Your friend's words only serve to back up my own. Just let Naga's favorite do it, let it be someone else's problem. Your friends will be crushed without you. You have proof. Furthermore, how do you know that killing me won't destroy both this form and the large one, of which you all seem so afraid? Because, unless you've forgotten, we _are_ standing on its back; on _my_ back, regardless of whether or not we hail from the same time. If my death does bring about its disappearance, your friends will all fall to their deaths. There aren’t nearly enough pegasi or wyverns to carry everyone, and even your manakete friends don’t have the strength to lift more than three or four others without their wings failing them.

“Is that really what you want? To bring about the deaths of all those who have considered you their friend despite the fact that you and I, replaceable tactician and their mortal enemy, are one and the same?" The grin Grima wore widened. Yet, for some reason he still kept still, not so much as lifting a finger as Robin stood, trying to keep himself from shaking.

Robin shook his head at his counterpart's words, looking down at the rugged back of the creature he shared a soul with. Everything he had done since the time he had woken up in that field had led up to this. Everything he had ever done in his life had led up to this. At least, everything in the life he could remember. Chrom's face over his was the earliest item in the small bank of memories he called his own. And that was why he had to make this choice.

"You're right. I can't do that to him. I can't do had to any of my friends. I’m not going to let anyone die if I can help it. And that's why I'm going to cut you down here," Robin said, straight faced. Grima raised an eyebrow at the tactician’s lack of emotion, an unreadable expression settling on his face.

Robin didn't respond to the Fell Dragon's move. Instead he continued adding power to the growing spell in his hand. "My friends won’t be falling to their deaths today. I'm counting on Naga to transport everyone to safety when I bring you down. She's helped us with so much so far, and I believe in her ability to help us one more time. After all, she’s how we got up here in the first place. If I let you live just because I'm worried she won't be able to save them in time, then you'll just come back and terrorize the people of this world yet again. I love each and every one of my friends with everything I have, and there's no way I'm going to let you come back to ruin the lives of their descendants because of some baseless doubt. Listening to the stories of Lucina and her companions was hard enough, and I don't want anyone else to be forced to endure and speak of that again. So you will meet your end here, Grima! We die together!" Robin screamed, releasing the spell upon his counterpart and himself. It was the end.

Lightning flowed from Robin’s hand as more crashed down from the heavens, striking Grima with a force that echoed through Robin’s soul.

Grima choked, and uttered a noise so inhuman that it made everyone on the dragon's back stumble and turn toward him. Both he and Robin were engulfed in a new bright light then, the shine blinding those looking in their direction, as a deep screech echoed through the air.

Immediately, all of Grima's troops fizzled into nothingness.

Without any enemies holding him back, Chrom rushed towards the bright light that surrounded the area his best friend had been standing in. Neither the tactician nor the figure he'd been facing were visible through the shine.

"Robin!" Chrom howled, sliding to his knees in front of the pillar of light that was oh-so-slowly fading away. "Robin, please! You can't be…!"

Chrom began to shake, choking on the tears that streamed down his face. The other Shepherds stood frozen with shock, one by one beginning to react in their own displays of horror, whether that was looking away, throwing their hands to their face, or falling to their knees in disbelief. Lissa stumbled over to her brother with a terrified look on her face, clutching at his back. After a short moment, she began to bawl into his shoulder, holding onto the shredded remains of his cape.

Finally, the light dissipated, leaving a lone figure standing in the area it had just occupied.

Swaying back and forth was a man in a tattered cloak, charred and coughing up blood. Shaking, he turned around, a broken smile visible on his face.

"I know you didn’t want me to do it, but I wasn’t about to let him win. Sealing him away isn’t victory - it’s just shoving our problem onto someone else.” Robin coughed, smile faltering. He plastered it back up a second later.

“I'm sorry that I couldn't think of another way. I mean, I'm the tactician, finding new and unheard of strategies is my job. But it looks like I couldn't manage it this time. Keep everyone safe for me, will you? Because I'm trusting you to run this army without me. Although, you did a pretty great job even before I came, so I'm sure you'll manage.”

 _No matter_ what _Grima thinks. Or thought. It’s all over now._

"...Thank you so much for everything, Chrom. I'll never forget you, no matter where I end up after this, be it sweet afterlife or some terrible purgatory. I love you all. I couldn’t have asked for a better life. So, thanks again… and… goodbye…" Robin closed his eyes, smile softening as he too faded away, not leaving a single drop of blood or even a tattered scrap of clothing behind.

"Robin…" Chrom whispered, trembling as he finally collapsed, Lissa screaming their friend's name over and over, shaking even more than he was.

But it was no use. Robin was gone. He had saved everyone; the Fell Dragon was no more. That didn't stop the pain that Chrom and the rest of the Shepherds felt though, not even after the normally soothing and calming light of Naga engulfed them and transported them back down to a field of soft grass and flowers. Robin was gone, and nothing could replace him. Nothing.

* * *

 "I'm sorry, but I can't betray anyone," an armored girl said with despair, tightly gripping the ornate sword she had in her hands. "Ryoma, I'm so happy that I got to meet you and my birth family for the first time since I was a child! Being with you all was amazing, and I can’t begin to express how loved and wanted I felt with you all, and how much I want to stay with you. But… I don’t want to abandon the family that I grew up with either. They raised me, and they're pretty much all I can remember. I can’t just leave them behind," she explained, looking at the man she had just referred to. The Swordmaster's face dropped, confusion gleaming in his eyes.

Meanwhile, his taller opposite smiled, and began to open his mouth to praise his younger sister. She cut him off before he could get a word in though.

" _But_ , I can't side with you and abandon them either, Xander. I'll always love you, and Camilla, and Leo, and Elise, and everyone else that I've spent time with during my days in Nohr. But the people of Hoshido are kind and understanding, and they deserve respect. Father sent me to that outpost for a reason. The way things are going, I can’t help but feel like I’ll end up fighting Ryoma and the others if I stay with you.

“You’re the only family I remember, but they're my only blood relatives, and I can't choose one over the other. I'm sorry, but I just-"

"Really?" Xander interrupted, voice low and slow, interrupting his younger sister. "We raised you as our own. I treated you as my dear sister despite knowing that we held no blood relation. I spent every moment Father would allow me to spend with you by your side, teaching you what I could of the world and of swordsmanship. I gave you all I could given the circumstances, and I know Camilla, Leo, and Elise did their best as well. Yet you decide that our love and devotion is completely worthless in the end. That all our effort means nothing when compared to these cowards who never even crossed into our country’s borders to look for you! The closest they came was hiring someone from another country to capture one of our own, and taking her into their possession at the border. They didn’t come here to save you. They didn’t try as we did.

“But I know that you’ve made up your mind. Nothing I say will sway you at this point, will it? Fine then! I see what you’re trying to do, but let me tell you, it is an impossible task. As the one who's raised you in place of Father and these Hoshidans, I'll take it upon myself to teach you what is true and what is a hopeless wish, so that you may avoid being hurt by unrealistic ideals... Prepare yourself, Corrin. You’ll be returning with me whether you want to or not," Xander said, guiding his horse forward. He raised his sword to the sky.

Ryoma grit his teeth behind her. "Then that is your choice, Corrin? To leave us yet again? I see that the Nohrian ways have imprinted heavily upon you during your time with them. But that means nothing. We have just gotten you back, and will not be letting go again! Not after so long! Blood ties cannot be broken, nor can they be beaten You are our sibling, and you _will_ be returning with us!”

Drawing Raijinto, Ryoma pointed it forward, aiming the tip in the direction of Xander’s head. “Now raise your sword, Crown Prince of Nohr! Corrin will not make the choice herself, so the decision falls into our hand. Get ready - we shall fight to decide who it is that will be taking Corrin home!” Ryoma announced. Lightning sparked across Raijinto’s blade.

Corrin, meanwhile, tried to get in between the two men to stop them from fighting. When she announced her choice (or lack thereof), it was because she didn’t want to fight any of her siblings, blood or no. She didn’t want them to start fighting each other!

"Wait, no, you don't understand! Just _listen_ to me, please -" Corrin begged, before being cut off by Ryoma’s shouts.

"Hinoka, call the troops, prepare for battle! We must defeat these Nohrians before they trespass any further into our territory, and so we can reclaim the sister that is rightfully ours. We will be triumphant today, and claim our just victory after the underhanded tactics seen during our last encounter! " Ryoma called, sheathing Raijinto to run toward his red haired sister.

Corrin began to run after him. "Please, Ryoma, just-"

"Camilla, Leo, summon the wyvern riders! It's time to crush these Hoshidans and take Corrin back with us, and to prove the superiority of Nohr!" Xander ordered, turning his horse around to go back to his siblings.

Corrin swung around to face Xander instead, taking a few steps in the direction he’d gone off in. "Big brother please, thi-"

"Little Princess, you'd best be making your way away from the battleground before you get caught up in all the fighting. I promise we'll accept you when you finally come to your senses, but for now you should stay out of this and retain your health. If you truly love your Hoshidan siblings, I'm sure they would much rather you stay safe as well." Xander said absently, before directing his mount to speed away.

Their figures grew smaller, and soon Corrin was left standing in a field full of men and women who wanted her and each other's heads. After watching her older brothers completely ignore her, begin to fight each other, and leave her behind, Corrin was at a loss as to what to do. She had no one…

“All I wanted to do was stop the fighting. I didn’t want to betray anyone. I just couldn’t choose one side and leave the other behind. Is that so hard to understand?” Corrin mumbled.

"Corrin," Azura said softly, breaking Corrin out of her thoughts. "I know you don’t want to hurt anyone’s feelings, but you have to choose. I’ll follow you no matter what you do, but there are only two of us. How do you expect to win against two full armies?" The worry was evident in Azura’s voice, and Corrin felt bad. If things weren’t resolved quickly, they would both end up dead within a matter of days. Maybe even hours.

"I don't want to fight them both Azura, but I just can't choose. How could I fight the only family I've ever known? And how could I fight the family that I was born to, the one that still loves me even though I've never been there? There is no choice to make, Azura, I can't fight any of them," Corrin lamented, voice wavering as tears began to fall down her face.

The more she thought about it, the grimmer the situation became. Azura was right. They were two people against two armies. Two countries. Two countries that made up about eighty percent of the world. They had no chance of winning if Hoshido or Nohr or gods forbid _both_ sent troops after their heads.

As it was, she was in the middle of a battlefield with enemies surrounding her on all sides. Even if she did somehow make it off the battlefield with her life, she would be public enemy number one, because a traitor was worse than any other type of criminal a person could even imagine. Whether she was dragged back by Ryoma or carried home by Xander, she wasn’t going to escape without one country and one set of siblings hating her. Guilt and hate were guaranteed.

Corrin was firm in her decision despite what was stacked against her. But she wanted Azura to know that she still had a choice. "Are you sure you can do this? Fight the family that raised you?"

"Of course. And I could say the same to you. But I'm confident that you've made the right choice. I'll follow you, no matter where you go, Corrin. We're in this together," Azura assured her friend, grasping the conflicted girl's hands in her own.

A new voice entered the scene, causing the two to separate and look towards its source. "Lady Corrin! I've finally caught up to you! I'm sorry it took so long, but I've been searching for you non-stop since we were separated in the Bottomless Canyon." Jakob entered suddenly, appearing out of the thick brush and trees behind them. He then eyed Azura up and down. "And who might this girl be? Would you mind telling me what's going on?"

"Jakob! Oh thank the gods you're here. This is Azura, a Nohrian princess kidnapped by the Hoshidans in retaliation for what happened to me. Right now she's our only ally, so I want you to treat her as you do me.  


“As for what's going on, after we got separated I ended up in Hoshido where I met my birth family. I’m not sure whether or not you knew, and I’m not totally sure if I want you to tell me, but it turns out I’m some missing Hoshidan princess Father kidnapped back when he killed King Sumeragi. They were wonderful people, but Queen Mikoto died because of me, and now I don't know what to do. I’m here and there are two sides fighting because of me, and I can’t get them to stop. Xander and Ryoma are both set on taking me back with them, but I can’t choose a side! Now Azura and I are trying to come up with the best strategy to end this fighting, escape, and figure out what we've got going for us," Corrin explained, pursing her lips together.

Jakob's eye twitched, and he threw up a stiff smile. "My lady, you're not pulling my leg are you? You're not seriously telling me that you’ve made yourself enemy of both Hoshido and Nohr, right? That we should fight not just one, but two armies all on our own?”

A worried look and a blank stare met the butler in response.

Azura began to rub her hands together. “Well... it doesn’t seem Xander or Ryoma are specifically trying to fight us at the moment. They’re more concerned with eliminating the other and clearing the field so they can claim Corrin without needing to worry about the other set of siblings chasing after them. Or possibly with sending a message by defeating the enemy general at their first meeting. Either way, we’re not their targets as of now, so there’s no need to be so worried?”

Corrin didn’t really think Azura sounded not-worried enough to be saying what she was, but Corrin wasn’t going to comment.

Jakob nodded slowly, taking a deep breath. A moment later he continued. "...Well then, don't just stand there. It's time to give these unruly soldiers a taste of their own medicine, don't you agree?" he huffed, moving towards the Hoshidan troops to their left.

"You're planning on fighting them, then? I told you, they’re not after right now. We can probably escape while Xander and Ryoma’s troops are distracted fighting each other. You do understand that our force of three can't possibly take down all the soldiers in front of us, not to mention the entire armies of Hoshido and Nohr that would pursue us if by some miracle we were to succeed here." Azura tried to reason with Jakob as he started on his path to death.

“The armies will pursue us regardless of whether we fight today or run. You said Corrin was wanted by both countries, did you not? They aren’t going to let her run free just because she escaped today. So, I say we send a message.

"See just past the grove? The three lone Hoshidans? I'd guess that one of them is their leader, attempting to launch a surprise attack on whichever Nohrians come this way.  If we defeat them, then we would surely draw Ryoma's attention enough to confuse him, and possibly end his current pursuit."

"But what about the Nohrians?" Corrin asked. Though not in the best physical condition when compared to her older siblings, Corrin was at least confident in her eyesight and could see three wyvern riders in the distance.

Jakob was the one to respond. "They'll simply come to us. We can defeat the Hoshidans first, and then the Nohrians once they come close enough. If an important figure is also with them, then we may be able to stay Xander's hand for the moment. Plus, by attacking both groups, you'll be proving your resolve, which should buy you some more time before they hunt you down. As Azura said, neither seems to want to hurt you, so they'll likely pause when they see you're serious about going against them both if it means you cannot side with either.

"No more dilly dallying, then. We shall defeat these men before they can do us harm! I will not let a single sword befall Milady today, nor ever!"

"Heh, of course, Jakob!" Corrin giggled, glad that at least Jakob didn't seem to be too thrown off by their situation.

Jakob was the first one to land a hit, his dagger making its way into the neck of the first of the Hoshidan soldiers. When they fell, their two companions turned, running toward Jakob.

A spear fighter was the first to make it to them, Azura getting in front of Jakob to stop the enemy’s naginata from cutting the butler. While the spear fighter concentrated on Azura Corrin came from behind, lunging forward as she drove Yato through the fighter’s abdomen.

The last of the three Hoshidans was a samurai. He locked swords with Corrin as she pulled Yato out of the spear fighter, shoving the princess back. She lost her balance, stumbling momentarily and allowing the samurai to cut across her chest. Her armor prevented the sword from drawing any blood, but the blow tore into the blue fabric that went over it. Jakob stabbed a dagger into the samurai’s back, causing the man’s back to spasm and allowing Corrin time to back up and regain her footing.

Jakob backed off before he could take a hit as Corrin swung at the samurai. The samurai took the hit and fell forward, dead. Then, the sound of flapping wings filled the air, signalling the Nohrians’ approach.

The fact that the Hoshidans came at them separately had been the main reason things went so smoothly. When the Nohrians rushed at Corrin, Azura, and Jakob, they came all at once.

The first wyvern rider headed for Corrin, his axe aimed for her head. She dodged to the side, and raised Yato to meet the axe’s head.

Azura meanwhile speared one of the wyvern’s wings, causing it to buck. The rider lost her grip on her axe in an attempt to hold on, giving Corrin the opportunity to slash the rider’s chest, knocking her off her wyvern and knocking the rider out.

To her side, she saw Jakob felling the other rider. It was quick, and Jakob looked relatively fine. But he only had one dagger. So when the third wyvern rider went to attack the butler, all Jakob was able to do was defend.

Azura took a similar approach to the third wyvern rider as she did the first. Stabbing its wing caused the wyvern to buck just as the other had, but the rider was better at holding on than the other one had. They didn’t lose their grip on their axe, but they did falter long enough for Corrin and Jakob to each get in hits, dismounting the rider and dropping them into the river. They lost their axe in the fall, the axe being swept away by the current.

When they rose, Corrin held a sword to their throat.

“Leave us alone, and we won’t do anything. We’re not looking to hurt anyone, so if you fly back we’ll let you go. Promise,” she said.

The wyvern rider rose to their feet and nodded, mounting their wyvern and flying back in the directions they’d come from.

A short time later both the Nohrians and Hoshidans retreated, leaving Azura, Jakob, and Corrin alone in the large clearing.

"So, what do we do now?" Azura asked, looking out at the sun which was still relatively high in the sky, though beginning to dip down towards the horizon.

"Good question. For now, let's go to town and find something to eat. Word may spread fast, but I think we should be fine for now," Corrin answered, walking back the way Jakob had come from.

"Milady, are you sure that this is the best course of action?" Jakob was concerned if his voice was any indication. But he was always concerned when it came to Corrin, so she shrugged it off.

"Oh shush, Jakob. You're such a worrywart." Corrin scoffed, waving off her hovering butler as she weaved her way through the branches and bushes that lined their path.

Once or twice they had to pause as parts of Azura's dress or veil got caught on some branch or another, but otherwise the small group proceeded normally, only slightly slowed by the wardrobe problems. Eventually they reached a new clearing, with a town visible in the distance due to the smoke that floated into the air and a tall spire that marked a place of worship. In the middle of the clearing, however, was something quite out of the ordinary. Lying face down in a cloak covered in odd markings appeared to be a person of some sort, one who seemed quite unconscious. It was hard to tell, given their hood covered most of their face.

"Oh no!" Corrin cried, rushing over to the fallen figure. "Jakob, get your staff and help me!" she ordered, kneeling over the cloaked figure who hadn't so much as twitched at the volume of her voice or her presence at their side.

"Milady, what are you doing? What if they're an assassin? And we are on the run from not just one, but _two_ armies! We need to save my staff in case an emergency in which you get hurt occurs. We shouldn't just use it willy nilly on random strangers taking naps in fields!" Jakob responded, rushing over to the two nonetheless. Azura followed, curious as to the identity of the new person.

"Mmmm…" the figure groaned, sitting up. They raised a hand to their face, rubbing their eyes.

"Hey, are you okay there?" Corrin asked, leaning towards the dazed figure.

"Wh-” The cloaked man looked around, taking in his surroundings. “Excuse me?"

"Beg pardon, sir, but you seem to have been lying in the middle of a field for no good reason, quite unconscious, within walking distance of both a battleground and a perfectly well running town, which is utterly stupid if you ask me." Jakob snapped, cutting off Corrin before she could get a word in.

"Oh. I'm sorry about that. If you don't mind me asking, where are we? And what was that about a battlefield? I’m not really sure how I got here…" the figure said, turning his head back and forth to get a better view of his surroundings.

"You are kidding me," Jakob deadpanned, not believing the words he had just heard.

"You're in the land of Hoshido." Azura answered quickly, not counting on Jakob to say something that wasn't offensive. "And as for what's going on, it's too complicated to explain before darkness falls. We'll have to explain later."

"Thank you, miss…?" the new man dropped off, waiting for a name for the most level headed member of the group.

"Azura. The man to my left is Jakob, and my friend kneeling next to you is Corrin," she told him, happy that he seemed kind despite Jakob's rudeness.

"Ah, thank you. My name is…" the figure paused for a moment, frowning, before continuing, "Robin. It's a pleasure to meet you."

He then stood up and held his hand out to Azura, causing her to stare at it for just a moment before she grasped it, her hand moving up and down to follow his movements as he shook the limp digits in his hand. Noticing her lack of true participation in the handshake, Robin frowned yet again.

“Is something wrong?” he asked her.

Azura blushed. "Oh, I apologize. I feel fine. It's just that I've been in Hoshido so long that I've… forgotten what a handshake entails. It's a tradition typically only practiced in Nohr."

"Hoshido? Nohr?" Robin asked, not quite processing what she said. She had mentioned Hoshido earlier, but he figured it was just him groggily mistaking what she said for something else. Apparently it wasn't.

"Yes Hoshido and Nohr. What are you, an amnesiac?" Jakob interrupted yet again, impatient with the other man.

Robin took a second before responding, thinking something over.

"...It appears so," he said matter-of-factly, a smile gracing his face.

"..." Jakob was left speechless at this, not knowing how to respond. Azura was left much the same, and opened her mouth to say something before closing it, nothing coming to mind.

"Oh that's terrible!” Corrin exclaimed. “Well, Robin, how about you come with us until you get your memories back! I'll explain everything to you once we get to the inn, okay?"

"Are you sure about that, Corrin? I don't think I have any money, so I can't pay you. I don't want to be a burden!" Robin replied.

"Oh, it's fine! Don’t worry about it. Anyway, we better get going, the sun's going to set soon and I want to get to the inn before the evening crowd takes up all the rooms," Corrin said sweetly, taking Robin's hand in her own before she set a swift pace towards the smoke and spire in the distance.

"Oh goodness. What have we gotten ourselves into?" Jakob sighed, following his mistress and the mystery man.

"What have we gotten ourselves into indeed…" Azura added, walking behind the grumbling butler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 revisions done!
> 
> As of now, pairings are up to suggestion. I only have 4 chosen so far, 3 of which are for the Awakening Trio's parents. Inigo is Chrom's son, Owain is Lon'qu's son, and Severa is Frederick's daughter. The last "pairing" is Robin - He was single at the end of Awakening, as of now, I don't think I'm going to pair him with anyone during this story. Friendships are important so there will be plenty of those, but the amount of dating-relationships is to be seen. Thank you again for reading.
> 
> Ao3 version posted May 4th, 2018 (Original FF version posted August 4, 2016).


End file.
